


simply complicated

by diminishedmercury



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Pre-Femslash, Pre-Relationship, a short drabble, inner musings of weiss schnee, yang knows what's up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 10:05:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19827883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diminishedmercury/pseuds/diminishedmercury
Summary: She’s not quite sure when she started growing these feelings- she recognizes that Blake is an attractive person. That much is fact, but when had she started to view her as something she’d like to romantically invest in? It’s strange. It’s scary. She doesn’t know what to do with these feelings or these thoughts and so she keeps them tightly held against her chest. She can’t let anyone know about it. It would ruin her. It would ruin their team.She’s just so scared of love.





	simply complicated

**Author's Note:**

> This is a really quick drabble- it's not my best work, but I had fun writing it!  
> I'll be looking into writing more Monochrome alongside my other works. Let me know if anyone has any ideas or other RWBY ships you'd like to see!

She’s not quite sure when she started growing these feelings- she recognizes that Blake is an attractive person. That much is fact, but when had she started to view her as something she’d like to _romantically_ invest in? It’s strange. It’s scary. She doesn’t know what to do with these feelings or these thoughts and so she keeps them tightly held against her chest. She can’t let anyone know about it. It would ruin her. It would ruin their _team_.

She’s scared of love. It’s not something that she’s proud of, but the only love she’s ever seen has only ever been defined by cold silence and empty bottles of wine. She’s never known what love actually looked like and if it was anything like her parents, or like Winter’s twisted relationship with the General, she didn’t want it.

Would Blake treat her that way? Would she end up treating Blake like that? It was easier to accept that it would be and do everything in her power to avoid it. She couldn’t hurt Blake like that and she didn’t think that she could handle any more heartache in her life. She’s grown up with so much of it.

She says this to herself, but she can’t help the sharp pang of hurt when Blake reveals her faunus heritage to them. She’s conflicted and torn in half after the news. She hates the faunus, she should hate Blake… but she’s still Blake. Blake with (cute) kitty ears. All of that love can’t seem to disappear no matter how much she focuses on the fact that Blake is a faunus. They’ve taken so much from her family, the White Fang have slaughtered just for dust… but Blake has never taken anything from her. Blake has never killed her friends and cousins and siblings. Her head starts to hurt and her eyes sting from the amount of crying she does all alone on the roof that night. Her heart is full of nothing but love for her teammate and she can’t deny that. She doesn’t even feel the slightest tinge of hate when she thinks of the faunus boy that started this all either. She has nothing left in her heart but a bleeding, thorn filled love.

When she finds Blake again, she decides that she doesn’t care what she’s done in the past. It wouldn’t change anything about the way she looks at her. Yang pulls her away late in the night after Blake comes home to talk.

“Are you alright, Weiss?” She’s not sure how to respond. She doesn’t know what thing Yang’s addressing.

“With?”

“You love her, don’t you?” It’s a sharp stab in the chest and she feels all the air leave her. She hadn’t thought that anyone noticed- what if _Blake_ had noticed? “And relax. I haven’t told anyone. You just… get this look on your face when you look at her.” She remembers the looks that Winter gave Ironwood the last time she saw them together and nearly hurls right there in the hallway.

“Yang, it’s-“ she doesn’t think she has a word to describe how she feels, “complicated.” She settles for.

“Talk to her. It might clear some things up for you.” She snorts, but they end the conversation there and head back into the dorm to get ready to sleep. Blake gives her a shy smile from the bunk she’s perched on and Weiss has to look away before her heart stops working. Yang rolls her eyes as she passes by and elbows her in the gut. The heiress shoves her hip into the blonde’s own with a hiss of indignation.

Yes, she thinks, she’s not sure when these feelings grew or where they came from. They’re scary and they’re overwhelming- but they are hers. No one else can lay claim to these feelings and emotions. They are pure and sweet and simple, as scary as they are, and she wants to hold on to the sweet cloud she floats on for just a little bit longer.


End file.
